paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups to the future
Previous story : http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_chosen_ones next story: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_06 Summary Chase and Skye accidentally go to the future with Chases super speed.now chase and skye with the help of their future selves much work together to stop Future Eggsack plans. characters Chase Skye Ryder Future Chase Future Skye Future Ryder Future Eggsack Sonic Tails Dialogue Ryder: alright Chase Im going to help you get faster. Chase:ok Skye gets on Chase back.ryder calls 3 Eggman robots to Chase...Chase. they start to catch and shoot him but just in time Chase got out a chaos emerald and went super fast a little to fast and they vanished. Ryder: uh ho Chase and Skye landed in a strange place. Chase: Where are we? The pups see ryder but he looks different. Future Ryder: what are doing here guys you should be at your post Chase:Skye does Ryder look different to you Skye:yeah Ryder how old are you? Ryder:well for yyour information. Im 20 Chase and Skye:what Skye:then we must be in the future FutureRyder:your from the past! Weird. Chase and Skye here grunting and fighting. When they looked they saw two dog fighting off robots Chase:oh no! they need my help. Skye stay here. Skye: ok good luck Chase. Meanwhile the two dogs were fighting off eggmans robots FutureSkye: theres two many of them FutureChase: no we to keep going The robots knock down FutureChase but Chase came just in time. Chase was fighting off the robots to finish the job Chase made a tornado. Chase then heard screaming and saw the Futureskye. Chase went in to promode and caught futureSkye. When she looked in Chases eyes she stared to blush. When they were about to hit the ground Chase held future Skye close.When they landed they were fine. Chase (promode) whew! That was close Skye: Chase that was awesome Chase (promode) thanks Skye...but its not over yet Chase was right and they all felt the ground shake and saw future eggman in his robot. Chase:(promode)grr! Eggman! Eggman:hello friends. Eggman sees Chase and Skye. Eggman:oh I didn't know you had a son and daughter. Maybe I'll destroy them first!! Eggman fires heat seeking missiles at Chase and Skye Chase:Nooooo! Chase holds Skye close before missles hit. When the smoke cleared Chase and Skye were gone. Eggman:(chuckle) what!! They all see a blue small tornado and can out was Chase and Skye Chase:(promode)Skye! Are you okay Skye:yeah. thanks Chase:(smiles) Eggman:wait a minute. Ho protecter I dare you to come at me. Mutt!! Chase (growls) Skye: Chase don't do to. It's a trap. Chase:(promode)no one calls me mutt! Skye:Chase! Chase ran at eggmans robot. Eggman tried to hit Chase with missles but he was to fast. Chase leaps in the air Chase: comet blast! Chase disable Eggmans robot Eggman *woozy* may that wasn't the best idea. I'll be back. Eggman flys away. Chase: well he won't bother us for awhile. Skye: well what do we do now Chase: well first we need to find are Future self Skye: yeah and let's hurry this place smells. Chase: speaking of smells I didn't know you wore perfume. Skye: Chase you know im going to wear perfume when older. Chase:yeah then what im l-- Then Chase realizes something. Chase: what a minute. Chase turns around and takes a closer FutureSkye.Chase starts to smile. Chase:Skye. I think they are are Future self. Skye:how Chase:well...the pretty pink eyes the beautiful goldish fur the perfume. How can it not be you. Skye:(stammering) thanks Chase Both Skye blush light red. Chase: what Chase realizes what he said and blush Chase:(think)did I really have to say that. FutureChase:now that we got that out of the way we need to get Eggman. Chase:right but were is he. FutureSkye:up there Futureskye pointed at a tower. Chase:well that should be easy lets go Futureskye:uh actually were a little tired can we walk. Chase:sure why not Then the heros headed for eggman tower French man from spongebob:1 long walk later Chase:phew. We made it. But I wonder where that egghead is? Eggman:right here. Eggman and his robots comes from the sky trapping Futurechase Futureskye:its a trap. Eggman:finally i have you. Chase:no you dont Chase quickly got in front of the Skyes Chase:if you want them your going to have to get through me Eggman:my pleasure Eggman was trying to catch Chase but he was moving to fast until he tricked Chase in to moveing left.Eggman caught Chase. Chase:let me go egghead Eggman:why? You haven't had your medicine Chase:medicine? Eggman:orbot bring the medicine. Orbot:okay boss Orbot put a needle in chases skin making him scream The robot drops chase but something was wrong. FutureSkye: oh no!his heros flame Skye: heros flame? Futureskye: heros flame is the life force of the protecters lifeforce. When the protecter get older his heros flame gets bigger. FutureSkye:when the Chase from our time got poisoned his heros flame got shorter that's why he can't move as fast as pastchase eggman:that's right,and their is only one antidote that I destroyed a long time ago. futureChase and futureSkye :the Chaos Emeralds. Skye: the chaos emeralds? Chase heard about the chaos emeralds and took them out. Eggman:*laugh* wait if that's the protecter from the past than- oh no! Chase put the chaos emeralds in around him and they started to glow and turned into super Chase Chase:*sigh* I feel better futureSkye: I haven't seen super Chase in a long time futureChase: hey can I join you? Chase: sure Chase led a beam of power to super futureChase which turned him into super Chase FutureChase: haven't had this much power in a long time eggman: do you really think you can beat me futureChase: you thinking what I'm thinking Chase: yeah. fut.Chase and Chase :double comment blast!! Chase and fut.chase was charging there there comment blasts. When they were done they charged it eggman Eggman:uh oh The comment blasts made a huge impact on eggman Eggman: im blasting off again *twinkle* Chase and fut.chase did a pawfist knowing eggman was defeated. Ryder: guys you did it. That was awesome. Both: thanks ryder They look at each other and then start to laugh. Fut.Skye:uh past Chase. I want to give you a little gift Chase:its okay fut.Skye you safety is the only thing I- Before Chase was finish fut.Skye kissed him on the cheek Chase blush red fainted Everyone laughed soon they met up with sonic and tails Sonic:whoa two chases and two Skyes man you dont see that everyday. Tails:you said it Skye:well I guess will be going Chase:yeah Skye got on Chases back again and they took off really fast Fut.chase:hey Chase enjoy your future it's gonna rock. Chase smiled at fut.chase and vanished The End Category:Fanon Stories